Une nouvelle journée des Parents à Namimori
by Mistykeiry
Summary: Que se passerait-il, si Lambo se retrouvait dans le même Collège que ses camarades de la dixième génération et qu'en plus, il avait Nero comme professeur principal? Et si en plus, c'est la journée des parents?


**Une nouvelle journée des Parents à Namimori**

**...**

Ceci est ma première fiction terminé de KHR. Je suis fière du résultat, mais je ne sais pas se que vous allez en penser (personne ne ma relus, et je ne sui spas super forte en orthographe, donc…).

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, je me suis demandé se qui se passerait si Lambo se retrouvait avec Nezo, le prof sadique de science, comme prof principale. Le résultat est une journée des Parents…

Les personnages de KHR ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartiennent à …

_Paroles en italique : Italien_

Parole normal : Japonais

**...**

Lambo regardait par la fenêtre. Le cour de science avait commencé depuis maintenant une demis heure, mais le garçon ne n'en avait pas écouté un seul mot, perdu dans ses penses, à demi caché derrière ses cheveux noir lisse. Il avait déjà assimilé que Nezo leur récitait comme si c'était le saint graal. Dans le font de la salle, debout, la plupart des parents regardaient avec fierté leur enfants, lorsque celui-ci était interroger. Lui préférait regarder le professeur comme si celui-ci venait de lui parlé en grec plutôt que de répondre. Il n'aimait pas ce prof. Et il savait que sa Famille ne lui en voudrait pas de ne pas l'écouté. Et puis l'école était tellement ennuyeuse, qu'il ne faisait pas plus d'effort dans les autres matières. La seule chose pour laquelle il y mettait un peu du sien, c'était le sport. Il avait vite compris que les autres ne lui chercherait pas d'embrouille si il leur montrait qu'il était bon quelque part, alors il avait choisit le sport, l'athlétisme, pour être tranquille. Personne ne courait plus vite que lui. Sauf, bien sûr, sa Famille.

Il poussa un énorme soupir, sans se rendre compte que Nezo avait arrêté de parler depuis quelques minutes. Ses camarades de classes lui jetaient des regards amusé, pendant que leur professeur sentait la moutarde lui monté au nez. Sa ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid et il ne se détourna même pas de la contemplation du ciel japonais. Son Ciel lui manquait énormément par moment. Et se n'était pas les cours qui allaient lui faire oublier qu'il allait devoir resté ici encore plusieurs mois, loin de sa chère Famiglia (parce que, oui, il l'adorait malgré son comportement de crétin à chaque fois qu'il était avec eux.) Lambo était tellement perdu dans ces pensés qu'il ne remarqua pas le tire de Nezo. Il sursauta violemment et se leva d'un bon, faisant soupirés les parents dans le fond de la classe et rigolé franchement les élève qui le regardaient déjà avec amusement.

-Hahaha! Dame-Lambo, tu t'es encore fait avoir!

-Tu vas te planté si tu continu…

-C'est vrai, ça !

L'adolescent se rassit lentement, non sans lancer un regard glacial à son prof, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Énervé Lambo murmura, juste assez fort pour que tous entende.

-C'est pas moi qui me fait passé pour un génie, alors que je suis un abrutie fini…

Tous le regardèrent avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas se que le garçon à la chemise blanche à tâches noires voulait dire, et encore moins à qui il s'adressait. Mais l'un des adulte se sentis personnellement visé. Un adulte qui ne supportai pas de voir son autorité remise en question par quiconque, et encore moins un élève qui n'avait jamais la moyen. Nezo devient tout rouge.

-Monsieur Bovino, vous n'êtes déjà pas souvent en cour, mais en plus vous n'avez jamais la moyenne nulle part. Vous allé très probablement finir comme un de mes anciens élèves, chômeur… Je doute qu'avec un niveau d'étude avoisinant le votre, Dame-Tsuna est pu aller bien loin dans la vie !

Lambo se figea. Il prit une profonde inspiration, voulant éviter de s'énervé (ce qui risquait de détruire une partie de la salle de classe*). Mais il entendit alors ces camarades rigolé en racontant se que leur aîné leur avait dit de cette élève. Il ne supportait pas que l'on insulte la personne qu'il considérait comme son frère aîné. Furieux, il se releva d'un bon, envoyant valsé sa chaise.

Si quelqu'un avait regardé dehors à cette instant, cette personne aurait vu deux voitures noires s'arrêtés devant l'établissement. Mais tous avait les yeux rivé sur l'adolescent l'aire pourtant blasé. Sa voix était dangereusement calme.

-Vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez. Si pour vous, raté sa vie, c'est être comme Tsuna-nii, alors sa me va très bien, parce…

-Donc vous avez l'ambition de devenir un chômeur, c'est votre problème, mais je vous prierai de bien vouloir suivre se qui se dit dans mes cours!

Les parents dans le font de la classe regardaient l'échange avec une profonde désapprobation du comportement de Lambo, parlant ensemble à voix basse.

L'homme se détourna de l'élève, qui tremblait de rage, et allait reprendre son cour lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme en costume noir entra, attirant l'attention de tous. Il semblait avoir dans les vingt ans, de longs cheveux caramel cascadaient dans son dos, retenus par un ruban vers la moitié de leur longueur. Ses yeux chocolat balayèrent la scène et s'arrêtèrent sur le professeur.

-Je vous prierais d'excusé mon retard, mon avion a rencontré quelques petits problème indépendant de ma volonté.

La vois était chaude et agréable à entendre, mais Lambo, qui la connaissait très bien, y perçu un soupçon d'ironie. Mais cela ne transperçait pas dans son sourire, pas plus que la fatigue qui s'apercevait sous ses yeux. Les murmures allaient bon train, chez les élèves aussi bien que chez leur parents, Nezo trop occupé à regarder le nouvel arrivant pour dire quoi que se soit. Cet homme lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui donné un nom.

-C'est qui ?...

-Tu le connais ?...

-Non…

-Il est trop beau…

-Vous savez pour qui il est là ?...

-…Arrivé en avion ?...

_-Haha, Lambo, tu étais interrogé par ce chère __Professor__ Moron** ?_

Tout les regards se portèrent sur l'interpellé qui sentis se fureur fondre comme neige au soleil. La présence de son Ciel l'avait toujours calmé.

_-Non._

_-Non ?_

_-Non._

_- Que veux-tu dire par « non » ?_

_-Je ne suivais même pas son cour. Ceux de Bakadera son peut être assomment mais nettement plus intéressants. La moitié de se qu'il dit, au moins, est fausse!_

_-Alors pourquoi es-tu debout ?_

_-…, marmonna Lambo._

_-_Je n'ai rien entendu, Lambo Bovino.

-Ce _Moron_ t'as insulté ! Et il a insinué que je serais chômeur plus tard ! En plus les autres se sont mis à raconté se que les Senpai se racontent d'année en année et…

Lambo semblait sur le point de pleuré et le doux sourire de l'adulte à quitté son visage et lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'enseignant, ca voix semblait soudainement plus froide que la glace.

-_Professor Moron_, je vous prierai d'arrêté de tiré vos élèves vers le bas. Surtout en **me** citant comme exemple, car je suis votre antithèse parfaite. Et j'apprécie très peu d'être insulté par un _bugiard._

-Euh... Je suis désolè, mais qui êtes vous? Je ne me rappelle pas de vous...

-_Professor Moron_, c'est celui que vous appellez si fiérement **Dame**-Tsuna!

Un silence de mort tombat sur la salle. Plus personne n'osaient parlé d'abord choqué par le fait que celui qu'ils appelaient "Dame-Lambo" parle apparemment très bien italien,et par se que leur camarades venait de leur révélé. Tous regardaient avec un mélange d'envie et de peur le jeune homme sur de lui qui se tennait fièrement devant eux. Le costume qu'il portait était loin d'être du près à porté. Les ignorant royalement, Tsunayoshi alla se placé à coté de son gardien de la foudre et entama calmement la conversation, en italien. Au bout de deux minutes, Nezo essaya de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

-Excusez-moi, vous perturbez le déroulement de ce cour de science. J'aimerais reprendre la leçon, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps...

-Juudaïme!

-Ah! Hayato. Nous t'attendions. Tu as les documents que je t'avait demandé?

-Oui, Juudaïme! Ils sont ici, ajouta-il en ui tendant un dossier. Et celui là est pour vous, _Professor Moron_!

L'interpellé eu du mal à ratrappé le dossier que lui envoya le Guardien des Tempêtes. En même temps que le Decimo, il le parcourut du regard, blémissant à vue d'oeil. De son coté, Tsuna était pleinement satisfait par se qu'il lisait.

-Que...

Le téléphone interrompit. Le vieil homme le pris, mais n'eu pas le temps de parler.

"-Nezo-san, je suis désolé, mais vous vous êtes mis une personne tès importante en colère. Je ne peut rien faire pour vous. Veuillez quitté l'établissement sur le champ. Vous pouvez allé cherché vos affaire, un remplaçant est déjà là pour assuré votre relève. Au revoir.

Sans laissé au vieil homme le temps de réagir son interlocuteur (qui était le directeur du Collège) raccrocha L'(ex-) enseignant était tellement pale, que certains parents commencèrent à s'inquièter sans leur accordé la moindre attention, il tournât lentement son regard vers les trois mafieux, qui étaient les seul à le regardé avec amusement.

-Mais qui êtes vous?...

Tsuna souris un peu plus et s'approcha lentement du pire enseignant qu'il est jamais eu. Se penchant sur son oreille, le jeune patron de la plus puissante Famiglia de la mafia murmura:

-Nous sommes les Vongola...

FIN...

*La foudre de Lambo est très réactive à ses émotions et lorsqu'il est en colère, ses Flammes de Foudre sont dévastatrices.

**Professeur Monron: Crétin de professeur ( je ne parle pas italien, alors si sa se dit autrement, merci de me le dire, je le modifiait ^^)

.

.

Voilà ^^ je suis super contente de moi mais si cette histoire ne vous plait pas ( ou même si elle vous plait) merci de me dire ce qui vous pose problème, je vais faire en sorte de prendre vos avis en compte - mais pas non plus changé toute l'histoire -

Je devrait avoir fini ( ou presque une autre histoire de KHR bientôt, je la posterait donc dés que possible ~^w^~

à Bientôt ~^w^~


End file.
